Free Time
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: ONE SHOT. The Sorceress and Lightning enjoy a fine meal around a campfire. With the night still young, the Sorceress thought of something fun to pass the time. WARNING! Futa-Lightning.


**A/N: This is a rewrite of a Dragon's Crown doujin called The Sorceress Is Too Lascivious, Camping Is Not an Easy Task by Toguchi Masaya.**

 **Free Time**

In a calm quiet night in the woods, a two person party rested around the campfire. They were on their way to the Mage's tower. A busty Sorceress eats a cooked tentacle from a Kraken, her pink-haired knight companion killed on her own. During her previous adventure. She's a royal knight for a reason. With the new Queen in place, the royal knights can now help people outside of castle walls. Something they couldn't do, no thanks to the prime minister. "Yummy! Not only you're a good fighter, but amazing cook."

"I have my sister to thank for teaching me. And why aren't you helping?" the knight who went by the named Lightning asked while eating Rabbit Stew.

"It can't be helped. I don't want to smell like fresh meat and spices. Also, I don't wanna ruin my fingernails too." the Sorceress said look at the back of her hand.

Lightning sighs in annoyance. Feeling a bit envious Rannie The Thief wasn't here because he was cashing in the treasure he found with them. And to get his wounds checked that Lightning totally let him get on purpose. Knights and Thieves don't get along. Rannie also wanted to get some space from Lightning, as he fears the knight will add him to the number of thieves she killed "Did you pick me to be your bodyguard and cook? If so, I'm finding those talismans the Queen asked to get on my own." Lightning had every right to be confident in her skills. Having gain glory by slaying a vile beast, slain the Kraken that attacked countless ships, stopped the Demon King from being revived and bested his top demon, the Arch Demon in battle, sent the death god back to the underworld, received the title of Dragon Slayer killed the mighty Red Dragon.

The Sorceress chuckles and takes off her hat then crawls over to Lightning in a very sexual manner "Don't be like that." she places her hand on Lightning's thigh. Rubbing it slowly. "Say, Miss. futanari, you're a virgin aren't you."

"Wha-I don't?!"

"You like large breasts, don't you? You've been looking at them all day."

"Shit!" Lightning said blushing.

The Sorceress slips her hand under Lightning's flaps. Rubbing the knight's throbbing member "I want your huge cock for my after meal dessert, Light." She moves the heavy flaps aside and Lightning's dick springs up when Serah moves the black leotard that covered it. "It's rock hard! Both the size and thickness are fantastic. I better savour the taste too, huh?" Lightning holds back a moan as the Sorceress flicks the head of the knight's cock with her tongue. "I just lick the tip...you're so sensitive." the Sorceress then sucks on Lightning's dick, pulling back foreskin in the possess. She moves down her top, letting her tits bounce free from her dress. "Oh my, what a dirty dick there's so much smegma." she goes in deeper until it hits the back of her throat "I have to clean it thoroughly before using it." she said, still having Lightning in her mouth.

Sorceress pulls Lightning's cock out of her mouth and licked it. "If you do that-" the Sorceress cuts her off by suck her cock again. "I'm...I'm cumming!"

Sorceress stop and Lightning groans in disappointment. "I can't let you cum like this~ I just cleaned it after all. First, I'm gonna make you cum by using your beloved breasts." she wraps the knight's cock with her breasts, moving them up and down. She loves how it feels between her breasts. "You're always staring at my breasts aren't you? Were you expecting this?" she felt Lightning's member getting lively "Oh my...it's twitching like crazy!"

"This feels good!" Lightning moans.

"I can see from the way you move your hips that really want to cum." she moves her tits faster "Then I'm gonna move my breast like crazy. I'll stroke your dick from root to tip! Let out lots of your divine semen!"

Lightning cums, releasing the biggest amount Sorceress has ever seen. Covering her face and breasts "IT'S COMING OUT!" the Sorceress licks all the cum she can "I shouldn't let a single drop go to waste." finishing licking the cum off of her, hums in satisfaction. "Delicious! It has such a rich taste. A virgin's semen really is the best." she sees Lightning's still hard "You came once and it's still energetic as ever." she lifts her dress, show Lightning she's wearing no panties and it's very wet. "Now my pussy will be taking in your virgin dick, Light." Lightning stares at her pussy, seeing that Sorceress still has pubic hair. She didn't mind it. "Your reaction was really cute when I was giving you a titty fuck so my pussy has become like this already. I can't take it anymore. I want your dick so bad. So don't disappoint me, okay?" Lightning lifted her head up and saw her cock going in her busty companion. "Come on, have a close look. This is the moment where you'll truly become a true adult, Light." lowers her hips, the knight's cock spreading her pussy wide. "It's so thick!" she said in bliss as Lightning's fully inside her. Sorceress sets her hands on Lightning's stomach. "Congratulations on losing your virginity." She began to move her hips "Well? It feels good, doesn't it? My exquisite pussy has a good reputation, you know."

"I'm going crazy! Stop!" Lightning begged.

"What you're asking is impossible. It won't feel good unless you churn the insides of my pussy with your dick." she said as she bounces on Lightning's cock, wildly "COME ON, COME ON! LET"S KEEP ON GRINDING OUR GENITALS AGAINST EACH OTHER!" Sorceress moans, this is the best cock she ever had "THIS DICK FEELS SO GOOD!" Lightning has her hands on the side of her head. Moaning loudly. "Is my adult pussy making you virgin dick feels good, Light? It feels good, doesn't it? You feel more manly after admitting it right? But, don't leave everything to me, okay?" Lightning grabs her huge tits and bucks her hips "Caress my breasts while we're doing it okay?" Lightning wraps her lips around, Sorceress' nipple. "YES! That's it Light! Suck my nipples like a baby!" Lightning pinches both nipples and moves her hips at insane speeds. Her sexual instinct now awakened. "YES! THIS IS THE BEST! ASSAULTING MY PUSSY AND MY BREAST BOTH AT THE SAME TIME FEELS SO GOOD!" The Sorceress starts to drool. She addicted on her cock. No other cock made her feel this good "Oh my..a dick that just lost its virginity is gonna make me cum!" Sorceress hits her peak. "I'M CUMMING! MY PUSSY'S GONNA CUM!" She collapses on the ground. Fully Satisfied. But.

"I haven't cum yet." Lightning said. It was then the Sorceress remembered that the Farron bloodline, is renown for their powerful sex drive. So for the rest of the night Lightning fucked the Sorceress till morning.

"Now you won't be fucking Orcs anymore, right?" Lightning asked as she fucked the Sorceress' throat.

Lightning pulls out to let Sorceress talk. "No...your cock is godly."

Lightning smiles and spoke in a commanding tone with a hint of a lust. "Turn around, I'm going to fuck your ass" Sorceress lay on the ground and stick her rear in the air. Lightning grabs her waist and shoves her cock in Sorceress' second hole. "YOUR COCK IS THE BEST! I'M FUCKED BY A MASSIVE COCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'm CUMMING!" since then Lightning fucks the Sorceress any chance she gets. And any other women who're willing.


End file.
